yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Geartown Turbo
Geartown Turbo is a strategy involving destroying "Geartown" to Special Summon "Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon" as quick as possible. Making its first debut in the "The Duelist Genesis", "Geartown" has helped improved the Archetype "Ancient Gears" immensely. Geartown's effect allows Ancient Gears to to be summoned with one less tribute. Upon destruction, Geartown allows the player to Special Summon one Ancient Gear monster from their Deck or Graveyard. The "Geartown Demise OTK" is a hybrid deck using the ritual monster "Demise, King of Armageddon" to destroy all cards on the field including Geartown, therefore summoning Gadjiltron Dragon. Strategy Cards like "Terraforming" are commonly used to search "Geartown". "Magical Hats" can be used to destroy up to two Geartown's at once, Special Summoning two AGGD's. "Minefieldriller" and "The Transmigration Prophecy" can retrieve Geartown from the graveyard. "Breaker the Magical Warrior" and "Malevolent Catastrophe" can also easily destroy Geartown. A good deck thinning strategy is to use "Future Fusion" to send "Cyber Dragon", "Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon", and other monsters to Fusion Summon "Chimeratech Overdragon", which will send all cards on your side of the field including Future Fusion to the graveyard(it does not destroy them), which means that your Chimeratech will also be destroyed. "Black Salvo" can be used to retrieve a DARK Machine-Type monster you fused as well as Synchro Summoning "Black Rose Dragon", which can also destroy Geartown and leave your opponent open for a direct attack from AGGD. "Ancient Fairy Dragon" is not the level 7 synchro to get in this situation since you miss the timing when AFD destroys the field spell and searches for a new one, and do not get to special summon an AGGD, but if you choose to not search a new Field Spell, your Geartown's effect will activate. "Card Destruction", "Hand Destruction", and "Morphing Jar" are useful to prevent dead draws. Another Synchro combo with Geartown is Scrap Dragon. Its effect willl destroy your Geartown and one of your opponent's card. Weaknesses *Due to the rush of Special Summoning "Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon", it may be stressful to duel against staples which either negate the summoning of a monster or destroy the summoned monster. *This decks biggest weakness is "Royal Oppression" and other Special Summoning negating cards. *Another weakness of this deck is "Macro Cosmos". Geartown's effect isn't activated if it's removed from play. A Macro deck could be stopped, since every well-played Geartown Turbo deck uses cards like "Mystical Space Typhoon", "Royal Decree" and Side Decks "Royal Decree" and "Twister"(This can be harder if your opponent use "Imperial Custom" to protect his/her "Macro Cosmos", unless you play "Royal Decree".). *If your opponent activates "System Down" immediately after you activate "Future Fusion" to thin your deck, all of your Gadjiltron Dragons will be removed from play. "Imperial Iron Wall", however, can save your deck from such a scenario. *"Field Barrier" can also bring trouble since it prevents any attempts to use "Geartown"(either activating or destroying it). Recommended cards Monsters * Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon * Black Salvo * Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind * Blast Sphere * Breaker the Magical Warrior * Card Trooper * Dekoichi the Battlechanted Locomotive * Flamvell Archer * Flamvell Firedog * Flamvell Magician * Mechanicalchaser * Minefieldriller * Regulus * Summoner Monk * Scrap Chimera * Scrap Beast * Scrap Goblin (With Scrap Chimera to get an Ancient Fairy Dragon) Spells * Future Fusion * Limiter Removal * Pot of Benevolence * Rekindling * Terraforming * Geartown Traps * Hidden Book of Spell * Magical Hats * Malevolent Catastrophe * The Transmigration Prophecy Extra Deck * Black Rose Dragon * Chimeratech Overdragon * Scrap Dragon * Ancient Fairy Dragon Category:Deck Type